Roman Seymour
/Infobox}} |History = It was the summer of 2017 in Boston, MA, USA. Sarra Summer was a British Witch who was on vacation in the United States on a road trip with her friends as a graduation present from her parents. When they were in Boston, Sarra and her friends went out for drinks in the muggle part of the city with fake IDs. Sarra caught the eye of a Navy Sailor stationed at Portsmouth Naval Shipyard named Richard Seymour - Richard was attractive enough, especially when Sarra was already drunk so the two wound up spending the night together, luckily, they did trade numbers. Sarra left Boston the next day and quickly forgot about the whole thing, until about a month later when she and her friends were in LA towards the end of their road trip, when Sarra started feeling sick and was puking a lot in the morning. Very afraid of what that could mean, she got a pregnancy test which confirmed her worse fears. She was in fact pregnant. Trouble was... there was at least five guys that could be the dad. Sarra quickly contacted all the guys that could be the dad, there was exactly six. She then made them all get a paternity test and it turned out that Richard was the lucky winner. Because of Richard's career in the Navy, and not wanting to look like the dumb and impulsive 21 year old he was, he proposed to Sarra. Sarra, who was equally impulsive and also not a huge fan of having the child of a man she wasn't married to due to her traditional upbringing, accepted. Her parents were not huge fans of this at first, but eventually they came around and started to begrudgingly like Richard. Nine months later in March of 2018, they had their oldest son Melvin Seymour, seven years and three months after Melvin's birth, the couple had twin babies, named Roman and Raelynn. From a very young age, Roman was very close with his father and wanted to be just like him and his grandfather - paternal grandfather that is. He wanted to be just like them when he grew up, of course, his grandfather is dead. He was a Navy SEAL that was killed in combat over in Afghanistan and was posthumously awarded the Navy Cross for saving his entire squad by standing his ground, giving them a chance to flee for safer territory. Roman wanted to be just like him growing up - or rather how his dad painted the picture of his grandfather, that of a hero. Since Roman had always wanted to be hero, his first magical sign was bound to be related to an act of heroism. He was seven years old at the time, and enrolled in Muggle School. His good friend, Michaela, was being picked on by the school bully, Chad. Roman told Chad to leave her alone, Chad of course, did not take well to this, and pushed Roman to the ground. Roman became enraged and sent Chad flying back with magic, knocking him into the brick wall, giving him a concussion. Since Roman was several feet from Chad and Michaela vouched for Roman, saying that he never touched Chad, Roman wasn't punished. Richard couldn't have been more proud to be entirely honest. In the summer of 2038, the family decided they were going to try and do a transoceanic crossing in the family sailboat. Everything was going well, until they were hit by a really bad storm in the middle of the Atlantic. The wind was well over 64 knots and tore the mast right off the boat, leaving them utterly helpless to the mercy of the ocean. Because they were doing a transoceanic crossing, the USCG required them to have liferaft and survival suits for all aboard. Roman and his father attempted to launch the liferaft but the sea were far too much for the rails aboard the sailboat and soon as they tried to tie the painter line to the sailboat, the rail was tore away from the boat. The family had already put on their survival suits but before they could abandon ship, a massive wave slammed down on the sailboat and tore it clean in two, knocking the whole family unconscious and separating them from each other, the liferaft and the sailboat's wreck. Roman was knocked unconscious by a impact with his face when the boat was tore in two, giving him a scar across the right side of his face going down to his cheek bone. When he came to, he was floating alone in the sea being tossed around in the violent sea, he immediately turned the strobe light that was attached to his survival suit on and blew his whistle, hoping his family could hear him. And hear them they did, Roman was the last one to be found, so all of his siblings started calling for him and Roman swam through the massive ocean swells and waves before he finally reached the liferaf, his siblings helping him into the raft. It wasn't long before a cargo ship found them, and hauled Roman and his siblings aboard, the ship notifying the USCG who immediately dispatched a cutter with a HH-65 to find Roman's parents. But they never even found a body, the cutter took Roman and his siblings back to the United States where they lived in a foster home til Sarra's parents were located and notified, taking Roman and all of his siblings, with some mixed feelings about all the kids. |Personality = If there's one word to describe Roman, it would be old-fashioned. He loves history, and especially loves Maritime History, having a rather large knowledge base for that sort of material. However, being old-fashioned goes deeper than that for Roman. His mother and father raised him a gentleman, to be like the men and women of the early 1940's. In many ways - except for the prejudice, sexism and racism. They raised him to be hard-working, polite, kind and brave. Roman looks up to his father, grandfather and the greatest generation of the United States in many ways. Roman wants to be hero. His grandfather is hero to Roman, even though Roman never met him. But his father told him all about his grandfather, of course, only the good things, none of the bad. Leaving Roman to have a very idealized version of his grandfather, that of a man who loved his brothers-in-arms and country so much that he willingly laid down his life to protect it all, earning himself a Silver Star. Roman wants to be like his grandfather, he wants to remembered for the lives he saved, nothing else. So, of course, Roman wants to be a Mediwizard, Healer, but his dream job is that of an Auror. However, Roman can't ignore his Maritime Roots, and he is a total geek when it comes to that, with some of the skills to match. He's navigationally gifted, usually being able to figure out what direction they need to go intuitively, but having a flair for the dramatic, he will often lick his finger and hold it up before declaring what direction they need to go. Usually, he's right. He carries this ridiculously complicated compass around, a 32-point, and he can actually read it. However, he can't read astrological charts, not that he'll admit it. He loves looking at them. He's also an atrocious swimmer - like he can barely move forward and keep his head out of the water. He can do 50 yards but it almost kills him, but he's working on getting better especially since he boating accident. He's also very skilled at knots - and can tie dozens of different knots. Including a few that just look cool and have no practical purposes. |Relationships = /Relationships}} }} Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Wizard Category:Students Category:Gryffindor Students Category:Gryffindor Category:Name begins with "R" Category:Half-Blood Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Unlisted Wand Category:Unlisted Birthday Category:Right Handed Category:Patronus Not Listed Category:Born in America Category:American